


“would you warm me up?”

by paltandsepper



Series: Drabbles (DAY6) [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, it cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: #42 - briwoonfrom thisprompt list
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon
Series: Drabbles (DAY6) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580740
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	“would you warm me up?”

**Author's Note:**

> here's to my latest ship! i loved day6's the present concerts so much :(

It was after the concert when Younghyun felt a chill run up his back and he sneezes, he gets a looks from Sungjin which just means he has to take vitamins immediately. A staff hands him a towel to wipe his sweat before they were left to change their clothes so they could head to the after party with the managers and stylists.

He trails after Jae who was also the last to change, he looked guilty as if he was the one who gave him his sickness but Younghyun wrapped an arm around him.

“Vitamins can prevent this but /you/ need some rest, okay? You can tell me if you don't feel well during the party.”

“Thanks.” Jae pats his back before they broke up for him to sit beside Sungjin in the van.

Dowoon's still practicing on his drum pad as Younghyun slides next to him, closing the door and immediately getting a go signal from the other van. He drinks water from the bottle that Wonpil starts handing out from the passenger seat, feeling his throat get less scratchy. Younghyun sniffs and puts his cold hands on his armpits.

They were stuck in traffic when Dowoon was done and stuffed everything in his backpack. Younghyun looked at him briefly and internally sighs because Dowoon's still wearing the white fleece jacket. It was cute on him but also because he's probably warm as a furnace.

“You okay?” Dowoon whispers.

“Yeah.” came his automatic response. “But uh, would you warm me up?”

Sungjin coughs behind them and it was probably Wonpil who turned up the radio. Younghyun mentally thanks them and scoots over to Dowoon's side when he pats the space next to him. He waits for Dowoon to unzip the jacket before he puts an arm around Dowoon's waist, under the latter's shirt.

He drapes his other arm over Dowoon's lap when Dowoon wraps an arm around his shoulders. Younghyun wouldn't usually initiate this kind of thing in semi-public because the members would tease them but he's starting to feel colder and cuddling with Dowoon always felt nice.

“You can go to sleep, I'll wake you up.”

“Thank you, Woonie.” Younghyun leans up to press a quick kiss on Dowoon's cheek before setting his head on Dowoon's shoulder.

Jae snickers behind them after seeing the bright red tint on Dowoon's ears.

**Author's Note:**

> [writing twt](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
